A Living Nightmare
by Kissed A Wookie
Summary: The Four Sword Links face a new threat on a chilling October evening.  Will they survive the night?  Warning: there's some blooooood.  MUAHAHAHA  Happy Halloween 2011!
1. It Begins

_The Four Sword Links face a new threat on a chilling October evening. Will they survive the night?_

I'm really disappointed with the number of Four Swords horror fics on here, so I decided to write my own!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2011!

[Warning: there's some blooooood. MUAHAHAHA - Rated T to be safe.]

****Disclaimer: ****Sadly, I don't own LoZ Four Swords, Nintendo does. That is why I must one day own Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> It Begins

It was fairly cold out, and the crisp autumn air toyed with those who neglected their coats; this late October evening could easily be mistaken for a noon in January. Red was sure glad his winter coat was lined with thick, soft layers of fur – faux of course – as he made his way over to Lon Lon Ranch. The sun had set several minutes ago, but the sky still held onto a few rays of light, enough for Red to go on his walk without his fire rod to help him see.

The four Links had earlier settled in for the evening, making good use of their small home's fireplace to keep them warm. Red had made the group a batch of cookies after dinner, but he was disappointed to see that they didn't have any milk left to accompany the treats. The others didn't really mind, but the small hero decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch to get some.

"Red, it's too cold out. Why would you want to walk all the way there in this weather?" Green had asked.

Red shrugged. "Well, I figure once I got there, I could ask Malon to join us. You guys wouldn't mind if she stayed over, right?

After a few minutes of discussion, the four boys had agreed that Malon could spend the night and that they'd all spend the next day hanging out together. But since the others still didn't want to leave the cozy warmth of their home, Red had left on his own.

Now, he was walking up the steps of the house on Talon's property. He placed a few soft knocks on the front door and waited patiently. When there was no answer, he figured he hadn't been loud enough and this time knocked on the door sharply. To his surprise, the door swung open a bit.

_It's unlocked? Strange…_ Red thought to himself. Still no one came, so he let himself in to see if something was wrong. The only light he could see was coming from several rooms away down a long hallway. Cautiously, the young Link made his way over to light source and peered inside. He saw Malon standing near the middle of the room and sighed in relief.

"Hi Malon! Sorry to barge in, but your door was unlocked and I got worried." Silence. "Malon? Hey, are you alright?" Red became concerned and noticed that his friend hadn't moved a muscle since he first spoke to her. She was facing him, but he wasn't sure if she was looking at him; her head hung a little, and her long hair fell in front of her face, covering her eyes. He took a few steps in and approached the young red-head.

He noticed something red on her left arm, something bloody. Was that…a bite mark? "Malon! Did one of the animals bite you? Here, I'll help you bandage it." But she still didn't move.

A slight fear slowing rising in him, Red reached a hand out to her. The rancher's daughter suddenly and swiftly brought her arm up, grasping his outstretched wrist tightly. Red flinched at the aggressive move. Malon snapped her head up, and the boy gasped when he saw her eyes – her white, pupil-less eyes. She let out a strange half-growl, half-moan as she opened her saliva filled mouth.

The girl made a move towards her victim and looked as though she wanted to bite right into his skull. A now horrified Red desperately tried to pull himself away. Malon's grip on his wrist was incredibly strong, unwilling to let this fresh bit of meat go, but he pulled and pulled, eventually freeing himself. His old friend reached for him, but he quickly turned and ran back towards the front door.

Falling over a stray object along the way didn't help calm the heart that was already beating madly inside Red's chest. He scrambled back to his feet and resumed his escape. Just as he was nearing the door, a heavy figure slowly positioned itself in front of it, blocking Red off from his only way out.

"Talon! Oh thank goodness! I think something's wrong with your daughter! She looks possessed or something; she may be under a spe-" Red stopped when he noticed the rancher's lack of pupils and the drool dripping from his chin. His teeth were stained with blood. He, too, seemed to bare a bite mark, but it was on his right calf and far more gruesome.

Terrified beyond belief, the hero took a few steps back, but when he went to turn around, he saw that Malon was approaching from behind, her right arm reaching for him. He looked around desperately for a way out and realized that there was only one move he could make. He ran towards Talon and then rolled under his outstretched arms and around his legs, standing back up on the other side of him. Without a moment's hesitation, Red sprinted in the direction of his home, not daring to look back.

* * *

><p>I LOVE this chapter! I can just imagine this scene being in a zombie movie, can't you? I kind of scared myself writing it, though, because zombies scare the hell out of me.<p>

So this was inspired by Humans vs. Zombie week at my college. Looks like school's finally good for something! I kid, I kid.


	2. What Happened?

**Chapter 2:** What Happened?

"I hope Red gets back soon," said Green, "Those cookies look delicious!"

"I can't believe he told us not to have any 'til he came back! They smell so good and I just can't take it!" Blue complained. "Screw it, I'm taking one now."

Vio protested, "Oh no you don't. Do you _want_ to upset Red? He went out into the cold and walked all the way to Lon Lon Ranch _just_ so we could have some milk with our dessert. I think the least we could do is wait for him to return."

"Oh c'mon, can't I just have one bi-" Blue was cut off when the front door was suddenly and violently opened, slamming against the inside wall. Red burst in and closed it immediately, pressing his back up against it and spreading his arms out a bit. The boy's eyes were enormous, his body was shaking, and he was taking short, rapid breaths.

Alarmed, the others tossed off their blankets, jumped up from their seats, and ran to their obviously frightened friend. Green grabbed him firmly by the shoulders. "Red? Red! What's wrong, what happened?" But Red didn't have enough breath to answer. He tried to focus on Green standing in front of him, but his racing pulse and lack of air, especially after running the entire distance home, were causing his vision to blur a bit.

He then felt someone lead him to one of the now empty chairs and sit him down. As he began to catch his breath, Red desperately tried to tell the others what had happened. "Malon…her eyes…bite…blood…I ran…" he blurted out between breaths. The three just looked at each other in confusion and concern.

A few minutes later, they were finally able to calm their friend down a little. Vio offered him a mug of hot chocolate, and Red accepted it with trembling hands. With a serious tone, Green tried his question again. "What happened, Red? You have to tell us what happened to you."

Putting the mug down, the small hero looked up and at last began to explain, though not very clearly. He spoke quickly and with fear in his voice. "The door was unlocked. I went in. Malon was there. Her arm was bleeding; it looked bitten. Her pupils were gone…eyes all white. Grabbed me and tried to attack me. I ran. Talon – he was the same, but more blood. Got out and ran and ran. Couldn't look back, couldn't…" he finished, still clearly shaken. He brought his hands to his head and shook it as though he was trying to rid it of the memory of what had happened to him.

As Vio tried to further sooth his friend, Green grabbed Blue by the arm and pulled him aside. "What?" Blue asked slightly irritated.

"Look, obviously something at the ranch frightened Red half to death. Maybe we should go have a look for ourselves."

"What?" Blue said startled, "There's no way I'm going over there! Did you not _see_ Red when he came in? Even if he's over-reacting – which he probably is – something's not right, and I'm not going there at my own risk."

"Oh come on! What could _possibly_ be there that could harm us? We've already saved the world, remember? So what's the big deal?"

Blue crossed his arms and thought for a minute. He let out a sigh and said, "Alright, you've got a point there. Vio?" The purple-clad boy turned his head to face him. "Green and I are heading to Lon Lon Ranch to see what's going on there. Stay here and look after Red, would you?"

Vio gave him a nod just before Red sprang up from where he was seated. "No!" He ran in front of the door. "You can't! It's not safe! Please don't go!" he pleaded to his companions. His breathing had finally returned to normal.

Green spoke up, "Red, we _have_ to see if Malon and her father are alright. They're our friends, and we can't just sit here if they're in trouble."

"But you don't understand!" the small hero tried again. "Something's _wrong_ with them; they may be possessed or something. I don't really know, but they attacked me. What will you do if they attack you, too? You can't use your swords on them."

Vio sighed. "It's our duty as heroes to see that they're safe. If they are not in their normal state of mind as you say, then we have to see why they're acting this way. If we can figure out what happened to them, we might be able to cure them if possible."

Knowing he could not change their minds, Red reluctantly moved out of Green and Blue's way. "Just be careful, alright?" he asked as he brought his clasped hands up to his chest.

"Oh, come on, Red," Blue said without the slightest bit of worry. "What could happen?"

* * *

><p>Never say that, Blue, <em>ever<em>. Yay cliché! Oh come on! It's a horror fic – I HAD to put that line in there!

So this one's just a filler, sorry.


	3. Deadly Surprises

**Chapter 3:** Deadly Surprises

Vio sat in the chair closest to the fire so he would have plenty of light for his book. It was a horror novel, which he purposely chose considering what time of year it was. It was calmingly quiet in the house since the two loudest Links had departed, and Vio soon lost himself in a world haunted by fearsome ghosts and ghouls. Just as he was nearing the long awaited for, sure-to-be-epic climax… CRASH.

Jolted awake from his thoughts, Vio snapped his head towards the kitchen, the source of the disturbance. He was visibly irritated, just like every other time this somehow happened to him. "Red! Please try and be more careful," he shouted. He didn't sound angry, he just wanted to be sure his voice would carry. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"But Vio," Red said from the nearby couch, nearly making his friend jump out of his skin, "I'm right here."

As soon as he regained his composure, the purple-clad hero looked off towards the kitchen. "But… if you're here, then what made that noise?"

"M-maybe it was a zombie," Red stuttered, "y-you know, like Malon."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure something just slipped and fell onto the floor." Vio got up from his seat to clean up whatever mess was now in the kitchen.

"W-wait!" Red jumped up and ran to his friend's side, and they both entered the cooking area.

Vio casually flicked the light on. "See? There's nothing here but a few broken dishes," he pointed out. "Now would you be kind enough to get me a bag so I can clean this up?" The smaller boy left to get Vio what he needed, feeling a little silly for how he had reacted.

Neither of them noticed something shift in the corner of the room.

Red walked down the hall to a closet that stored various cleaning supplies and other storage items. As he reached up to grab a thick, black bag that was sure to hold up against the sharp edges of the broken plates, there was a short scream from the kitchen.

Praying his previous theory concerning the source of the mess was wrong, Red raced to where he had just left Vio. As he rounded the corner, he let out a small shriek and briefly came to a halt at what he saw. "Vio!"

His counterpart was pinned to the floor with an unusually pale male on top of him. His arms reached for Vio, but they were being desperately held back. Drool was slipping past the man's lips and landing on the boy's face. A horrid mouth continuously bit the air as the man pushed himself down farther, hoping with each bite that the air would be replaced by flesh.

Vio's ever calculating mind became blank, fear replacing every thought. Death was only a few inches from his face, and he could feel his pulse quickening with every passing second. The pupil-less man was surprisingly strong and was starting to overpower the Hylian trapped beneath him. Just as Vio thought he would lose this battle, the force above him was suddenly removed as the man collapsed at his side. The body lay motionless on the floor, blood trickling down its head and oozing from the teeth-shaped marks on its thigh.

Vio's eyes shot up to see Red standing on the other side of him and staring at his attacker, a now dented metal frying pan grasped in his hands. His eyes were wide, and he was breathing at a rather fast pace, much like Vio was. Vio looked at the crumpled body with a serious expression, then back to Red. "We have to warn the others."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Green and Blue were just outside the ranch now. By this time, the sun's dying light had been replaced by the moon's cold glow. Luckily, it was full and provided just enough light to illuminate the surrounding area. As the Links approached the house, something caught Green's eye; something off to the side of the building was glistening in the eerie light. He motioned for Blue to follow him.

"What is it, Green?" Blue asked cautiously.

"I think there's something over here. Let's take a look," replied the leader. As they drew closer, the two boys froze in their tracks and gasped at the sight before them. Blood-covered carcasses were strewn all over the ground. Dead, half eaten cuckoos littered the area between the house and the barn.

A sense of panic quickly began to overtake the two boys overlooking the ghastly scene. Green was suddenly glad that they had both grabbed their swords before departing; they might need them. He took a few hesitant steps forward and knelt down next to one of the birds. "It…it looks like it was ripped apart," he informed the other as he carefully looked it over. "It couldn't have been a wolf or anything; I've never seen an animal do something like this before."

Blue didn't waste time drawing his weapon and heading towards the house. "Then we better find out what _did_ do this." Green nodded and got up to follow him, also drawing his sword.

They carefully entered the seemingly vacant house, trying their best not to make a sound. The two heroes had barely gotten to the other end of the first room when a hand suddenly grabbed Blue's left arm. He dropped his sword, and an arm wrapped itself around his neck from behind him. Blue let out a short yelp before the grip became too tight for him to make another sound. Bloody jaws instantly sunk themselves into the soft skin between his neck and left shoulder. He wanted to scream, but his throat was being compressed and wouldn't allow him to.

"Blue!" Green immediately made a move at his teammate's attacker. "Let him GO!" His sword easily sliced off the head of the unrecognizable woman. Blue fell forward, but Green caught him and helped him steady himself. "Blue, are you alright?" Green practically yelled at him.

"Huh? Y-yeah," Blue replied. He sounded only half-awake. "The wound's not deep and there's not much blood. I should be able to make it back to the house alright. I just feel a little dizzy."

"We'll leave right now then." And with that, Green helped guide a stumbling Blue back towards the direction of their home.

Blue didn't mention that his vision was gradually becoming blurrier and his thoughts cloudier.

* * *

><p>No! Blue! It's always the skeptical ones that get turned first.<p> 


	4. Chilling Discoveries

**Chapter 4:** Chilling Discoveries

Vio and Red were sprinting through the woods that stood between their home and Lon Lon Ranch. Fortunately, the moon shown enough through the trees to light up the path the Links were following. The area was disturbingly quiet; the only sounds were their footsteps and heavy panting; the heroes could sense something was amiss. They came to a stop and didn't speak a word to each other, instead straining their ears, trying to pick up any other sound.

Their ears twitched as the low sound of chanting reached them. Vio motioned for Red to follow him, and the two silently made their way closer to the source. Shock hit them hard when they finally reached where the noise was coming from. Ducking behind some bushes to conceal themselves, the two heroes watched the scene in front of them intently.

There was a tall, shadowed figure standing a few yards away. It wore a long, purple-black overcoat, a beaten and torn hat with a large brim in the same color, black pants, and black boots that went halfway up its shins. The face was almost entirely concealed with dirty, white bandages, almost as though they were hiding something scarred or deformed. Where there was no covering, small patches of pale skin showed through. A pair of dark eyes was hidden by the shadow cast by the hat.

A few yards in front of him were just under a dozen people tied to some trees. By the way they were dressed, one could tell they were some villagers from a nearby town.

The wind picked up as the being stretched its arm out towards the captives. It continued its chanting as a deep purple mist, much like his clothes, began to form and swirl around his figure. The magic then crept towards the helpless men and women, engulfing them in its dark energy.

The villagers screamed in fear and struggled against their bonds. Red jumped forward to take action, but Vio quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

When the mist was absorbed into their bodies, the victims' screams faded, and they fell limp. The sorcerer smirked underneath the wrappings and gave a low chuckle. He lowered its arm slightly and snapped its pale fingers. Instantly, the bonds around the humans faded away.

The bodies suddenly started to rise. The people slowly got their feet and took a few steps forward after the being motioned them to. Now in direct moonlight, the magic's effects could be seen.

Each and every eye was white and soulless. Fingernails were filthy and jagged. Hair was dirty and a complete mess. Saliva spilled from disgusting mouths as they let out groans and other sickening noises.

Red felt sick and grabbed onto Vio for some support. The two froze as the sorcerer's head slowly turned towards them. They didn't dare move, praying that it was only a coincidence that he was looking in their direction. However, that theory was soon dashed as the shadowed being raised his arm and pointed at them. The villagers understood their orders and began to make their way over to the two heroes.

Vio and Red scrambled to their feet and took off in the direction they had been headed in originally. They struggled to lose the delusional group that was only slightly slower than the two of them; Vio and Red could out-run them, but not escape them.

When they reached the ranch, the heroes almost collided with Green and Blue, who were just starting to walk back home. "Vio? Red? What's going on?" Green asked in a panicked voice. He looked passed his friends, and his eyes went wide as he saw the approaching villagers.

"Run!" yelled Vio as he made a dash to the barn. He was too frightened to even notice the slaughtered poultry on the ground. When the four reached the building, they ran inside, closing and locking the two large doors behind them.

Blue, already exhausted after his earlier encounter with the woman, collapsed from the effort of running. He looked frightfully pale, and his body shivered slightly. As he lay on the ground, Blue felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

"Blue!" The other three were soon at his side. Vio noticed his wound and, concerned, turned to Green.

"What happened to him?" he questioned.

"As soon as we entered the house, Blue was attacked by some woman. She grabbed him from behind and bit him," the leader explained as he made a gesture to the spot between Blue's neck and shoulder. "When I got her off of him, Blue told me he could make it back home and that he was just a little dizzy. He had trouble walking straight, too."

Vio thought about this, then turned to Red. "Red, you said that when you saw Malon and her father they had marks on them?"

"Yeah. They kind of looked like," he froze at his sudden realization, then continued in almost a whisper, "bite marks."

Greens eyes went wide as he, too, made the connection. Speaking to Vio, he asked, "Is he…going to turn into one of those mindless things, too?" Worry and fear were apparent in in voice.

Vio pondered the facts for a moment. "Yes," he replied coldly. He stood up, grabbed a nearby rope, and walked back to Blue.

As the purple-clad Link began to bind his friend's hands, Red, alarmed, shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Look," Vio tried to explain, "When he wakes up, he won't be in his normal state of mind. He'll surely try to attack us, so unless we want to hurt him fending him off, we have to restrain him. It is our only option." The others realized he was right, and they helped tie Blue to a piece of heavy machinery.

But just as the group began to regain its composure, the sound of glass shattering reached their ears.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. <em>That<em> can't be good.  
>So yeah, the only reason there's an evil dude possessing people instead of there being actual undead zombies is because I didn't want Blue to die. I'm too weak!<p> 


	5. No Escape

**Chapter 5:** No Escape

"The windows! We forgot to barricade the windows!" shouted Green, mentally scolding himself for his stupidity. There were two windows placed far apart on the wall opposite the doors. The people under the sorcerer's influence had bashed them in with their bare hands in a barbaric attempt to get to the heroes inside the barn.

They were already climbing through when the boys noticed them, so Green, Vio, and Red made a run for the large doors. When they reached them, however, banging could be heard coming from the other side, indicating that there were still some people trying to get to them from outside the doors. Unable to escape through either exit, the Links were forced to climb the ladder up to the barn's hayloft.

When they reached the top, Red looked over the edge and panicked. "Wait, what about Blue?" The slaves were already surrounding his friend, but they stopped as soon as Blue opened his now blank eyes. Groaning, he struggled against his bonds. Sensing that he was one of them, two minions out of the group tried to free him. The rest made their way to the ladder.

Green went to kick it down, but unfortunately saw that it was securely attached to the loft. Running out of options, he looked around, desperately trying to find a way for them to escape. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Vio suddenly exclaimed, "The roof! We can tear a hole in it with our swords and climb out!" He was surprised to hear the panicked eagerness in his own voice. This nightmare was taking its toll on the usually calm Link.

Seeing it as their only option, the three friends began to hack away at the aged wood. The villagers were most of the way up to the loft when the Links had made an opening just barely large enough for them to fit through. Green looked back and saw two arms grabbing the edge of the floor. "Hurry!" he yelled. Red went first and then Vio. Green was last; he pulled himself up and out just before a pale hand could grab his ankle.

The trio ran to the other side of the roof. "Now what?" The leader did not have a response for his red counterpart. He…he didn't know what to do next, didn't know how to save them. Already the pawns were making their way across to the heroes.

After making it about halfway to their victims, they stopped.

Confused at first, the Links were then startled as a thick cloud of swirling black smoke appeared between the two groups. It grew larger and larger, and when the smoke finally cleared, something stood in its place. It was the sorcerer.

"Who's that?" Green knew he had never seen this being before in his life. He was surprised when Vio had an answer for him.

"It is a dark magician. He is the one who has been turning innocent people into his minions. I do not know why, though," he explained. "Red and I saw him in the woods right before we ran into you and Blue. It was he who changed the villagers that chased us."

Green was now enraged. "So it's _your_ fault that my friend is now a mindless drone!" he yelled at the dark being in front of him. "Who are you? What do you want?" No answer. Infuriated, he charged towards the shadowed figure ready to avenge his friend. He brought his sword back, then swung it as hard as he could.

"Green, wait!" But it was too late. The sorcerer brought his right hand out in front of him, and Green froze. He no longer had control of his body; his mind screamed for his muscles to move, but they wouldn't listen. The enchanter raised his arm higher, and the helpless boy was lifted into the air. With a swift leftward swing from the arm, Green was thrown over the side of the large barn.

"GREEN!" the two remaining Links yelled. They ran to the edge, but were stopped when dark balls of magic were hauled at them. Forced into a defensive stance, the duo knelt behind their raised shields, desperately trying to hold up against the bombardment of energy blasts.

"_Foolish children_,_"_ came an irritated voice. It was coarse but as light and airy as the wind itself. _"I will turn the world's population into my slaves and become the most powerful being on this pathetic planet! _My puppets will spread my spell and infect every soul_, and not even this land's precious 'heroes' can stop me!"_ He finished with a horrid laugh as cold as a grave.

* * *

><p>These stupid bad guys are always trying to take over the world! Can't they just leave us alone? Hmph.<p> 


	6. Plans and Actions

**Chapter 6:** Plans and Actions

"Vio, what are we going to do?" Red looked up to Vio with hopeless eyes.

"I-I don't know." He looked into those pure eyes, "But we have to fight back somehow; we cannot simply give up!" He stood up and, keeping his shield in front of him, slowly began to make his way closer to the malevolent being. It was difficult to hold up against the continuous onslaught of magic, but Vio wouldn't cease. Soon, Red was at his side, also struggling to reach their target.

Seeing that his attack was beginning to fail, the sorcerer called upon the drones to aid him, and they limped their way in front of their master. Somehow, they were unaffected by the powerful spell being unleashed.

Red went to reach for his sword, but stopped himself. "Vio, if these people are just being controlled, we can't hurt them. I don't think there's any way to stop them!" As if on cue, one of the puppets flung itself onto Red when he was looking at his companion. He let out a scream as he was knocked onto his back. As Vio turned to help him, two possessed humans grabbed onto each of his arms; their tight grips greatly restricted his movement. He felt his mind go numb again as the memory of the attack in his home came rushing back to him.

_N-no. It can't end like this._ Vio shuddered at the thought of having his flesh torn away from his body like an animal feeding on its prey. Being eaten alive – it had never even crossed his mind. He and the others had faced death so many times, knowing any moment could be his last, but…

Surely nothing so evil and horrid could exist in this world. But it seemed that there was. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable, but it never came.

Confused, Vio shot open his eyes and looked at the scene around him: he and Red were still unable to free themselves, but their attackers just stood there – holding the heroes against their will, but not harming them. Not understanding why, Vio snapped his head towards the enchanter. His powerful attack had ceased a few moments ago, and he now quietly stood facing the boys.

An even greater fear suddenly rose up into the two Links when the sorcerer began an all-too-familiar chant, bringing his right arm up. Recalling the earlier scene in the woods, Red struggled as hard as he could to free himself, but to no avail. Like before, a dark violet mist formed around the spell caster, continuously growing in size.

"Vi-io?" The boy turned when he heard a cracked voice call his name. Red looked up at him, tears spilling from his eyes. He was scared – terrified to face a fate he deemed worse than death. He knew his mind would fade, lost forever to the shadows, and his body would remain to do the bidding of its new master. He would be used to mindlessly hunt other innocent lives and transform them into soulless creatures. This realization made him cry harder and harder.

Vio must have heard his thoughts, for the Link who never displayed his emotions broke down, too, fresh tears making their way down his face. He turned his blurred gaze back in front of him, and his heart sank as he saw the mist crawling over to them. Vio felt it brush his face; he noted how it stung like a million needles poking at his skin, and he winced slightly. Just as all hope had drained from him, the purple-clad Link's ears perked up as they caught the sound of a fierce yell.

Jerking their heads up, the trapped Links gasped as they saw a flash of green jump behind the enemy and the gleam of a sword swipe at his back. Another cry echoed through the night air, but this one was one of surprise and pain. The mist engulfing the heroes instantly dissolved when the chanting was broken. With his captor momentarily distracted by its master's yelp, Red was able to shove the man off of him.

When he got to his feet, Red ran over to his friend and slammed his shoulder into one of the drones grasping his arm. The force was enough to throw it off balance and into the one standing next to it, loosening their grip and giving Vio the opportunity to free himself.

"Are you okay, Vio?"

"Yes, I am alright, but what was…" he trailed off as he turned his head to look at the weakened menace. Suddenly, a golden-haired child dressed in green came running out from behind the hurt form.

"Green!" the boys shouted in unison. Their relieved and joyful expressions then changed to ones of confusion.

"But Green, we saw you get thrown off the roof! How are you here?" questioned the small Link.

"Well, I wasn't really thrown very far. I was close enough to the side to grab hold of the ledge," the leader explained to his crimson counterpart. "I'm sorry I didn't pull myself back up right away. I wanted to make sure I had the element of surprise. I'm sorry if I waited too long and he hurt you." He looked a bit guilty.

Vio spoke next, "Nonsense. You made the right choice, and Red and I are perfectly alright, thanks to you." He shot Green one of his trademark smirks.

"He's getting back up!" Red broke in, seeing the evil entity begin to gather his strength again.

"Quick! We have to attack before he recovers! It's too difficult for us to counter his magic. Follow my lead!" And with that, Green charged at the fallen form.

_He is acting just like Blue, attacking head-on without any real strategy. Well, without Blue here, I suppose _someone _has to fill his place._ Another smirk graced Vio's lips and he sped off, mimicking his friend's brash action. Red joined them only a moment after.

* * *

><p>Yay, Green's alright! And ready to kick some butt!<br>And hey, what do ya know, it's a _positive _cliffhanger this time!


	7. Tide Turning

**Chapter 7:** Tide Turning

The enchanter was taken by surprise, but he was able to act quickly enough to create small force fields in front of him. Whenever he saw a blade headed towards him, the sorcerer would place a shield right in front of it to stop its advancement. With three swordsmen attacking him at once, the embodiment of malevolence didn't have time to think, only to act, putting him at a disadvantage.

However, as the situation continued without much change, the sorcerer began to find it all too easy to block his foes' hasty attacks, and a concealed smile formed on his covered face. He saw the hero in purple take his turn at him, and the magician made another shield as his smug grin morphed into a cocky smile. _These simpletons are pathetic,_ he thought as he let out a low chuckle.

He was quickly silenced, however, when his opponent did something he did not foresee. Vio ran at him just like before, but instead of attempting to land a strike on his target's front, Vio swiftly shifted himself to the left. He rolled around his enemy and swung his Four Sword up, making another large gash were Green had left the first.

The shadowed being yelled out in pain and frustration. These boys were making him look like a weak fool, and he wouldn't stand for it any longer. In one swift move, he stood up, stuck his fists out to either side of him, and spun a few times, releasing an immense wave of dark energy in every direction.

The force was enough to send each of the heroes a few yards back; the Links had hard landings, but at least none of them were knocked off the roof. In the momentary pause of the battle, the sorcerer spoke something in another language and punched each of his fists forward. A powerful beam of energy shot out of them at the two pests in front of the wicked form.

Green and Red flinched, bracing themselves for the attack, but gasped as the beam split in two. Each half wrapped themselves around the boys' waists, lifted them into the air, separated them by a few yards, and then smashed them together. The duo fell to the roof with a loud thud, each one only half conscious.

A bandaged face looked at them in twisted pleasure. Then, it turned to glance back at those whom he controlled. He pointed to the ground in front of them, leading their gazes to a purple mass.

The tainted souls had been watching the entire scene unfold from the sidelines, the whole time desperately wanting to taste the delicate flesh of the three remaining heroes. Small pools of saliva were forming by their feet as the turned villagers continued to imagine tearing into that soft, youthful flesh.

Given their new command, the drones eagerly advanced upon the downed Link. Vio looked up in horror and struggled to jump to his feet. He ran a few steps away, but a woman dove to grab his ankle, causing Vio to fall back down face-first. Terrified, Vio clawed at the roof in a frantic effort to free himself. He felt more hands grab his leg and begin to pull him backwards towards them; his heart beat faster and faster, and Vio swore it was loud enough to hear.

Red looked up through half-opened eyes and saw his friend being dragged to his doom. "Vio." He didn't have the energy to shout the name. He pushed himself off the floor and made his way over to Vio, though he found he could barely walk in a straight line. Red reached down, took Vio's wrists, and pulled as hard as he could. With such a lopsided game of tug-of-war, however, Red was being pulled along with Vio. The red-garbed boy gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the roof as he tried to regain the strength that had been literally bashed out of him. But it still wasn't enough.

Just as that hopeless feeling was starting to creep back inside him, Red felt the force working against him lessen, and he took two steps back. That's when he noticed a groggy Green to his right, tugging on his friend with the small amount of energy he had left; Red place both his hands on the opposite wrist to give Green a better grip on the one he held. Yet even with the two of them, the heroes were finding it very difficult to make any progress.

Watching silently from behind them was the sorcerer. Although he had a perfect opportunity to attack the green and red heroes while their backs were turned, he did not take advantage of it. He found the scene before him amusing, and the magician decided to sit back and watch it unfold.

"Red, hold on for a minute. I have an idea." And with that, Green let go of Vio's wrist.

"Huh?" Red suddenly felt his body jerk forward a little as all of the opposing force was pulling at only him once again, and he struggled to maintain his hold on his counterpart. Green approached the people in front of him and brandished his shield. The leader began slamming it into their chests, backs, and sides, attempting to knock them off the top of the barn. He knew the fall would not be enough to kill them. So one by one, the controlled villagers began to disappear from the roof. Until there was only one left.

* * *

><p>The questionable cliffhangers have returned!<p> 


	8. Victors and Losers

**Chapter 8:** Victors and Losers

With only one pair of hands left on his leg, Vio flipped himself over onto his back in preparation to kick the last sucker off of him. He initially froze when he saw that it was Blue, but then kicked his free foot into his friend's chest. Blue groaned and stumbled back. With his newly limited mind, he quickly forgot about Vio and focused on another target.

Green was too focused on ridding the roof of villagers to notice the person approaching from behind. He let out a surprised yelp as someone grabbed him around his chest; one arm came from under him left arm and the other from over his right shoulder. Jagged nails dug into Green's skin and were dragged towards his sides. A warm, red liquid stained the green tunic as its wearer screamed.

Blue moved his hands up again to make another tear. He wanted to rip the body open and feast on the delicious innards that rested inside. The thought made him drool and it poured onto the back of Green's neck. Blue made another long gash with his left hand before Red leapt onto his back.

"No, Blue! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" He tried to reach out to the soul being shadowed by the dark spell. "It's us, your friends! You have to snap out of it!" Blue released Green, but only to swat at the boy latched around his neck. His nails made contact with the hero's neck, but it was only a light scratch.

The leader fell to his knees and clutched his chest; there was a lot of blood, and it hurt him to breathe.

Vio looked around him. He was torn between making sure Green was okay, assisting Red, or attacking the cause of their distress. He thought it unwise to fight the enchanter on his own, but then he caught sight of him. He was just waiting a short distance away, watching the Links fight each other. Was he actually…_enjoying_ himself? This sickened Vio, and a long dormant anger boiled up inside of him.

He was tired. Tired of losing. Tired of being attacked. Tired of seeing his friends in pain. Tired of the nightmare that he and the others were trapped in. It had to end. Now. It was Vio's turn to fill in for Blue, and he did something that shocked the three free-thinking people around him.

Vio ran to Red and Blue and harshly yanked Red off. He fell to the roof. "Vio? What are you doing?" He was ignored as Vio roughly grabbed Blue by the back of his collar and pulled him towards the enemy. With a look of pure hatred on his ordinarily placid face, Vio let out a yell as he somehow mustered up enough strength to throw Blue straight at the sorcerer.

Caught completely off guard, the magician was knocked to the floor, a blue mass lying on top of him. Although Blue's violent tendencies had taken over part of Vio, the purple Link had actually been as clever as always. He knew that a sword strike would be seen a mile away and be easily blocked by the shadow wizard. But there was no way he would be able to react to the surprising attack in time to dodge his own slave. Also, the plan stopped Blue from hurting Red or killing Green.

"Red! Go make sure Green is alright!" Vio commanded as he turned back towards the fallen duo. Red did as he was told and hurried to his teammate's side. He reached down to check on Green, but was met with resistance.

"No, Red, you have to help Vio." Green stopped to catch his breath. "He needs you."

"But so do you," Red protested.

"Look, I'll be fine for now." He paused to take another breath, then continued, "He needs your help more than I do right now."

"But-"

"Just go!" Reluctantly, Red left his side and hurried to join his other comrade.

The malicious being on the floor was struggling against his own minion. Blue may have been under his spell, but his mind could only hold so many thoughts in its current state. Blue still had a craving for fresh meat, so when he saw some lying right underneath him, he took advantage of his luck without even noticing who it was.

The enchanter was finding is difficult to keep Blue's gaping jaws away from him. Blue was gaining strength as he continued to fight his way to the buffet below him. He closed the distance between them enough to be able to reach the dark entity's head, so he began to pound his fists against it in an effort to weaken his prey.

The magician felt himself losing consciousness and was sure he was going to meet his fate, but he suddenly felt a dead weight on his body instead. Through clouded eyes he could see a purple figure standing beside him, a shield in its hands.

Red dragged Blue's limp body off to the side and out of harm's way. He then joined Vio as they stood on either side of the source of all the trouble they had gone through that night. The two positioned their swords, more than ready to wake up from this nightmare.

As they brought their swords down upon him, the figure hidden behind his wrappings came to and opened his shadowed eyes. They opened wide as he felt a sharp, dreadful pain in his chest. Tilting his head up, the sorcerer saw to holy blades sticking out of his body. The shock was too much for him, and he couldn't even muster a scream. All thoughts halted in his fading mind.

All he could do was stare at the two boys above him and look into their unsympathetic eyes as he felt himself slip away – both into the humiliating arms of failure and the cold grip of death. And when he finally left both the land of Hyrule and the world of the living, the dark entity melted into the shadows, leaving behind his coat, underclothes, hat, boots, and bandages.

Vio and Red spun around when they noticed an orange glow coming from behind them. Their tense faces relaxed when they saw the sun rising over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Hehe I love how Vio just goes and chucks Blue at the bad guy. *snickers*<p> 


	9. Wounds Will Heal

This chapter is dedicated to SamuraiSal1 because they've commented on every chapter. Thanks SamSal - you rock!

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 9:** Wounds Will Heal

Vio and Red were snapped back to reality when they heard a painful cry. Blue was conscious again, and he was screaming like his skin was burning. He twisted and turned on the hard roof as the dark energy left his body. Without its caster, the spell could not survive, and thus "died" as well. The two boys ran to Blue's side, and they heard even more yelling. Peering over the edge of the barn, the duo saw that the rest of the villagers were being released as well; anyone in Hyrule who had been cursed was now free.

Blue's cries soon stopped as he regained complete control of his mind and body. Wearily, he sat up and tried to focus on the figures next to him. Recognizing them, he asked, "What happened?" though he sounded pretty tired.

"You were possessed, Blue." Vio answered.

"But now you're okay!" Red happily added as he gave his blue counterpart a tight hug.

"Ugh! Red! Let go of me!" After being released, Blue heard Vio ask him if he remembered anything. "Well, most of my memory's just of a dark fog. But I can remember a few images and moments, like-" Blue froze. His eyes widened as he jumped up, startling his teammates. He pushed passed them as his eyes frantically scanned the roof for…

"Green!" Blue bolted to his friend and knelt down by his side. The wounded leader was on his back and eerily still. "Green! GREEN!" Blue's desperate cries did not receive an answer. With concerned and fearful eyes, he looked at the gashes on Green's chest and the blood seeping out of them. _This is all my fault._ His heart clenched as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "No! You have to wake up, Green, please! Please don't die!" When there was still no response, Blue hung his head and covered his face with his hands; they hid the few tears that escaped his eyes and made their way down his cheeks.

"Blue? Are you alright?" came a soft voice. For a moment, Blue couldn't breathe. Hesitantly, he looked up and saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him. Before he even knew what he was doing, Blue wrapped his arms around Green and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Green almost missed the whispered sentence. He smiled up at Blue, silently telling him that he was forgiven, before once again succumbing to the darkness.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Green opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was. He could tell he was indoors, and the room he was in seemed very familiar. Then it hit him – he was in his bedroom! Green tried to sit up on his bed, but a sharp pain in his chest forced him back down. He saw he was wrapped in thick bandages and noticed some red potion on the night stand next to him.

Green lifted his head a little to scan the room: Red was asleep in a chair by his bedside, Blue was resting in a chair by the other end of the room – a bandage wrapped around the bite on his neck/shoulder, and Vio was walking in through the doorway with a slight limp. He was holding a tray with some delicious smelling food on it.

"Oh, good, you are awake," he said with a small smile. He walked over to Green and placed the tray on the nearby table. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my chest hurts a bit, but other than that I'm fine." He glanced down at Vio's leg. "Vio, why are you limping?" He sounded concerned.

"Huh? Oh, it is nothing to worry about," Vio answered calmly. "Those charmed villagers had a pretty strong hold on my ankle and lower leg, so now the area is slightly bruised and swollen. But like I said, it is not a big deal, I assure you."

Red stirred in his sleep a little, but did not wake up. Blue, on the other hand, was awoken by the two voices. Seeing that Green was finally up, he walked over to him and Vio. "H-hey, Green. How do you feel?"

"Like I told Vio, my chest hurts, but that's all," he answered with a smile.

Blue seemed relieved to hear that. "Good. I didn't want to have to explain to Zelda why I killed her precious boyfriend~"

A blush exploded across Green's face. "Hey! Sh-she's not m-my girlfriend!" After a few moments of silence, Green wondered why his friend hadn't continued to tease him like he normally would have.

Blue had a guilty look on his face and he turned his gaze away from Green. His own joke had backfired on him and wound up making him feel terrible. "Blue," Vio began, breaking the odd silence, "you have to let what happened go. The sorcerer was the one who hurt Green, not you." Blue shifted his eyes to meet Vio's. "Since you had no control of your actions, you did not willingly harm Green, so you are innocent. That is how it is." And with that, Vio exited the room.

His friend's truthful words made Blue feel a lot better, but he still couldn't help but say one more "I'm sorry."

Green just let out a sigh as he smiled up at Blue.

"Ngh. Green? You're awake?" came a sleepy voice. Red yawned and rubbed his eyes to clear his returning vision. When he finally focused on the leader looking back at him, a warm smile graced his lips, and Red sprung out of his chair to embrace his friend. "Green!" He tried not to be too rough around the sensitive area, but his hugs were notoriously painful.

"Ow!" Green couldn't help but blurt out. Red let go immediately, but Blue was already yelling at him for being an idiot. Red of course began to cry as Green attempted to calm the over-reacting Blue. As if on cue, Vio walked back in soon after, and he let out a quiet sigh when he saw the familiar scene before him. He crossed his arms and shook his head. _It looks as though life is already returning to normal_, he thought before making his way over to the bickering group, that well-known smirk returning to his face.

* * *

><p>Woo! Happy ending! :)<br>Hey, don't get all crazy about Blue shedding some tears. In the manga, he cried the second time he thought Green was dead, so why not this time?

Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! I really hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't disappointing. Please share your thoughts! :)


End file.
